


Feud to end Feuds

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Pokephilia [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, multiple dicks, plotless smut, threesom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Just when Zangoose and Seviper seemed like they weren't going to kill each other, they get into another argument. Over their trainer.





	Feud to end Feuds

Neither of your Pokemon ever needed a reason to butt heads, but you'd thought they were making progress. Seviper was again back to sweeping his tail under Zangoose's legs, knowing the other to the ground with a hissing laugh. And Zangoose was also reverting back to old habits (which you thought you'd broken) to biting the snake Pokemon near the back of his neck.

  
What was causing the two to fight again, was beyond you, at leat for the moment. Either way, they were fighting again, and they'd seemed so promising after going a few months without trying to kill each other every day. But, sadly, they were back to when you'd first caught them.

  
Although, soon enough you'd get a taste of why they were fighting. TThis time Seviper was slithering away from Zangoose, wrapping circles around te room and knowing lamps and small tables over. Chairs were also subject to this abuse, and by the time there were no more inanimate objects standing, you'd had enough.

  
"You two, knock it off!" Standing from your bed, (which was now a mattress on the floor to keep the Pokemon from getting stuck under the frame) you'd glared at the two, but they were too busy (again) glaring at one another.

  
That was when something different happened. Both Pokemon seemed to grin, nodding at one another and suddenly they'd turned on - not each other - but you. Getting out of their reach was difficult, and even then you found yourself quickly overpowered. Seviper's poisonous tail pointed at your own stomach as he threads his body between your legs. The Pokemon soon coiling around your middle and pulling you down to the floor.

  
"What the hell, Seviper, let me go, this isn't funny." There were plenty of instances (mostly covered in the news) where Pokemon had turned on their trainers. You wondered if it was now happening to you and if you'd get away from them. But as you try to struggle, Seviper's coils tighten around your body, forcing the fight out of you.

  
With a few deep breaths, you find that he's not completely crushing you, it feels more like restrainment, but moving your arms any changes this quickly.  
Cursing under your breath, you wonder what the two are up to, you'd never seen them work together before, and it makes it hard to believe if they really were working against you. Did they both want free that badly? But the thoughts are cut short when two sharp claws are sliding past your jaw, turning your head upwards to see Zangoose. The Ferret Pokemon seems to be frowning at you. But as you blink at him, you can't help but breath in an unmistakable scent which just seems to scream in male masculinity. It's almost hypnotizing, almost so much that his enlarged dick is taken in in slow motion. Seeing it seems to heighten the scent you're being exposed too, and his claw pokes at your lips, sending a loud and clear message of what he wanted.

  
Opening up is no problem, the bright pinkish red flesh smearing a somewhat translucent liquid against your lips making your lips all the more eager to open up. Zangoose's flat head easily working your tongue towards the back of your throat, while his claws take to hold onto the back of your head to pull you closer. He stops a moment, feeling your throat tightening up, and growls a bit, clearly frustrated that you're not relaxed enough for him.

  
Although the dick in your mouth couldn't be distracted from completely, Serviper seemed to be doing a good job of trying. His tail blade slicing through your night pants and undies, His coils easily moving to a place to rub against your now throbbing and begging cunt.

  
Seviper's body twists slowly, as though moving lower over you, knowing your arm was exposed half way to the elbow. It wasn't too difficult to figure out why Seviper's prick was moving into position as it was unsheathing from his body. It was then you discovered it was plural, two somewhat thin yet long cocks were appearing, and although you couldn't look, they were easy enough to feel as the parted your lips which had previously been completely untended too.

  
Groaning around Zangoose allowed him to push a bit deeper, and begin to thrust. Allowing you to breath every once and a while too. How thoughtful. Seviper seemed to be having a bit of trouble, and one of his thin pricks was able to move into your cunt, the other jabbing at your leg at first before sliding against your limb. The free prick giving a sudden spurt of hot pre against your thigh, which was felt more than the one inside of your own body.

  
Zangoose's eyes were now closed, the red and white furred Pokemon rutting against your mouth, while you opened up as wide to him as you could. How it got this far was beyond you - all you knew was he smelled so good, and then it got this far. Seviper was also moving, his coils seeming to turn you on his cock more than he thrust, Zangoose seemed to growl at his long-term enemy, but neither tried anything while inside of you. (Thankfully.) Maybe there was some kind of common ground between the two.

  
Although being twisted over Seviper also made it obvious how his pricks separated, the tips pointing in opposite directions, and this caused the one you were on to scrape a semi-circle deep inside, prompting more sloppy noises to bubble around Zangoose. Now, the cat ferret seemed to be concentrating again. His cock being pressed all the in, going partly down your throat where he was buck against your face a bit. His teeth showed as he snarled, though it sounded somewhat filled with pleasure if that was at all possible. Being thrust against and turned on and with cock made it awfully hard to think.

  
And soon enough, it's too much, and suddenly you wish you could move, but Seviper was coiling tighter again, and Zangoose wasn't giveing much time for you to take a breath. The stimulation was a bit too much, and Zangoose's cum seared a path, but much of it came back up. Splattering against the Pokemon, your lips, and the floor boards. Gasping and wheezing as the salty taste settled in your mouth, but the suddenly about of oxygen in your system had your body shuddering as an orgasm took over, squeezing around Seviper as half of his release wound up inside of you, and the other half over your legs and himself.

  
When finally freed, it's difficult for you to decide if the Pokemon should be punished or not, ultimately they get a light scolding, but the only thing that changes is that once again they aren't fighting. And now, you believe you have a way to keep it as such.

**Author's Note:**

> typing the tags made me think of something  
> A threesome is with three people.  
> A twosome, obviously two.  
> But now I know why they call you handsome.
> 
> Also, actually kind of like this one, still consider myself to be practicing though.  
> I honestly feel like I butcher requests I get, so I'm not gonna be taking those.


End file.
